Always Stick Together
by hattiepotter
Summary: It is Harry's sixth year and he has to learn to deal with the situation that he was left with at the end of his fifth year. Harry and Ginny swear that they will always be there for each other as they battle through the Second War ahead of them.


Always Stick Together

It was Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was nearing the end of the winter term and he was sitting in the library on his own, trying to do an essay for Professor McGonagall, but his mind was actually completely preoccupied by the Prophecy he had heard just over half a year ago. It had told him, quite plainly, that either he had to destroy Lord Voldemort - or else be murdered by him. This prospect had been looming over Harry ever since he had heard his fate, and the thought filled him will terror. He had told his two best friends about the Prophecy after he had got over the first shock of it, and they had been very supportive this school year, sensing the trauma he must be going through. However, he still had that dark sense of foreboding in his stomach everywhere he went which followed him around like Colin Creevey – annoying and obsessive.

If only there were someone whose words were of comfort to him. Someone who understood what it felt like to be connected to Voldemort; the horror that lay in his very thoughts, which Harry often felt inside his own body – rage, joy or fear coming over him in great tides, with no apparent relation to what Harry himself was feeling at the time. Just as he thought of the only person who could possibly have any idea what he was feeling, her head peered around the bookshelves behind him.

"Harry?" said Ginny Weasley. Harry snapped out of his self-pitiful thoughts and looked round. "Ah, you are here." She came over and sat down in the seat next to him. "Just thought I'd come and check you were ok. You looked a bit preoccupied earlier," she added.

It was a nice thought that Ginny had wanted to make sure he was alright. His friendship with her had grown immensely since last summer, and she often came to chat with him at the times when he felt most lonely, which he was grateful for.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry told her. "Just thinking about… stuff… you know?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know alright. I think about 'stuff' all the time," she joked.

"But you know what I mean, don't you?" he asked, knowing that she did.

She looked up at him and shuffled a bit closer.

"We've got to stick together, Harry. You and me. We know what it's like to be affected by Voldemort - not just the fear… but the thoughts…"

She stopped and her gaze intensified, burning into Harry's eyes with friendship and understanding. He didn't look away from her, but nodded to show his agreement. She put her arm around him tentatively, and he smiled at her. He wasn't sure whether she wanted him to do the same to her, or hug her, or just sit there doing nothing like he was now. He decided that she wouldn't have put her arm there if she wasn't comfortable with him, so he wrapped his arms around her and her soft, red hair fell about his face. He was then certain that he had done the right thing, because she hugged him back, and it felt ok.

"So," she said softly, not pulling out of the strong embrace, "are you ok? Because that is the reason I came to look for you, after all."

"Yeah, thanks Ginny," said Harry, glad that she was there.

Not knowing what to do next, Harry just stayed there with her in his arms, although he knew that he didn't really want to move away. After they had spoken, hugging did not seem awkward at all, and Harry started to think that he could get used to this. After a few moments, which had felt like forever, Ginny pulled away and looked up at him, smiling.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered.

His insides went beserk. What had he just done?

"Sorry?" asked Ginny, looking utterly surprised.

"I – um – I – " stuttered Harry, completely at a loss for words.

"Did you just say I was beautiful?"

Harry looked at her, worry growing in his stomach. She was beautiful – he knew that from months of looking at her in wonderment – but he hadn't meant to tell her that. His whole body seemed to have seized up, and no matter how hard he tried, no words would come out of his mouth.

Ginny looked at him expectantly for a minute, but then she started to laugh.

"What?" asked Harry

"You look so worried!" she giggled.

"Sorry, I just – um – "

He was cut off mid-stutter as Ginny lips seemed to jump onto his mouth and kiss him. She broke away and all Harry could do was gape at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning slightly pink.

"Don't be," said Harry, feeling as if his internal organs had just turned to mush from nervousness.

"I shouldn't have done that," said Ginny, more to herself than to Harry.

"Yes you should," said Harry, and he kissed her back, this time longer and more believing.

When Ginny reciprocated the kiss, Harry's stomach jumped for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and he started to wonder why he had never kissed her before when it felt this right.

They pulled away reluctantly after what seemed like another eternity. Harry beamed at her, still trying to register what had just happened, and feeling more adrenaline than he could ever remember feeling in his whole lifetime.

Ginny threw herself around him once more and he relaxed in her arms.

"Hey, we can always stick together, can't we?" he whispered.

"You can rely on me, Harry – always…"


End file.
